


Just For Him

by AgentOklahoma



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma





	Just For Him

**_ Just For Him _ **

**_ SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 2, EPISODE 1! SPOILER ALERT PEOPLE, YOU HAVE BEEN WAAAAAAARNED_**

Unrequited SeaMonkeys (RWBY)

**_ RWBY-RWBY-RWY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY- RWBY-RWBY-RWY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY- RWBY-RWBY-RWY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY- RWBY-RWBY-RWY-RWBY-RWBY-RWBY- _ **

“Man, that’s harsh,” Neptune piped up after Sun’s exceedingly long rant about how this white haired girl treated him, even after saving her friend. He didn’t know much about her, but he knew a hell of a lot about Blake. The girl with ‘shiny black hair’ and ‘golden eyes’ and seemed to have his friend enthralled. To the point where he didn’t even notice that Neptune was just staring at him with a dopey, love struck expression he snuck in when he could manage not to get caught.

“So then we were fighting side by side and she was super fast and I threw a banana at a guy which sounds gross but it was awesome,” Sun continued rambling excitedly but the blue-haired hunter-in-training was a little more focused on the sparkle in the monkey-faunus’ eyes and the way he smiled as he relayed his great adventure.

‘ _God, he’s gorgeous,’_ Neptune thought to himself, snapping himself out of it when he saw that Sun was looking at him for some sort of reaction.

“Nice,” he replied without really knowing what he was replying to, just hoping a positive statement went with that knee-knocking smile on the blonde’s face.

“Right? And the best part is, she’s a faunus,” he paused for a moment, a look of surprise and regret on his face while he covered his mouth, making Neptune internally whine at being deprived those beautiful lips. “But that’s a secret, okay?” Sun emphasised, pointing at his friend.

“Got it,” Neptune reassured.

“And not a ‘I’m gonna go tell scarlet the second Sun turns his back’ secret, I’m talking _secret_ secret,” Sun added, knowing Neptune’s penchant for running and telling Scarlet about the blonde’s business. But it wasn’t really like that. It was more of a dreamy, melancholic sigh when he told these secret, just because he needed someone to talk to about this. That he wasn’t head over heels for, anyway.

“Whoa chill out man, okay? I got it. I got it,” he said with a winning smile but Sun didn’t look overly convinced.

“You’d better,” Sun warned idly. But Neptune wasn’t sure how idle it actually was. Sun seemed to really like this girl enough to actually carry through on any threat regarding the disclosure of her secrets. Neptune just pat him on the back and made a small ‘psh’ sound, verbalising his (hopeful) disbelief.

“I just don’t wanna screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest. No offense to you guys,” Sun added on hastily.

“None taken,” Neptune answered honestly. He could never take offense to anything Sun said.

“Okay, they’re just in here. I’m really excited for you to meet them so be cool, okay? You’re gonna be cool, right?” Sun asked, looking up at him with this shyness he didn’t think the playfully obnoxious boy could possess. It just made him more desirable, as if that were possible…

“Dude,” Neptune said incredulously, giving him another winning smile.

“Good point,” Sun said, reaching out and pushing open the door to meet with his new friends, like that Blake girl. The girl Neptune wrongly hated, just because he was afraid Sun like her more than him. Probably liked her more…

But he walked in, banishing those thoughts and reminding himself to make a good impression. Just for Sun.

Just for him.


End file.
